fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Straight
|image= |kanji= ダン・ストレイト |rōmaji=''Dan Sutoreito'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Red |hair= Dark Red |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner= Samuel |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Ricochet Habaraki |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 132 |japanese voice= Yasuyuki Kase |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Personality Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident, Dan also seems very flirtatious around women, especially Lucy whom he claims to be in love with. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Michelle visit the Heartfilia Mansion to find information on the clock hand, after they find a book titled "Key of the Starry Heavens", Dan breaks a handle on the door to the room by increasing its size so that Samuel can enter the room. When Gray, Erza, and Natsu attack him, Dan uses his Ricochet to reflect the attacks and have them bounce around the mansion. He introduces himself and explains the abilities of Ricochet. He then catches sight of Lucy and immediately falls in love with her. Erza tells everyone to leave with the book so that she can fight Dan, but Dan easily defeats her with his weapons. He later attacks Natsu and shrinks him to a doll-like size. The fight between the two groups continues outside but Samuel manages to take hold of the book and read through all of its contents. Dan takes a hit again from Team Natsu but creates an explosion with Ricochet, allowing him and Samuel to fly away. Magic and Abilities Master Spearmanship: In combat, Dan shows great skills with his spear, being able to fight opponents like Erza Scarlet. Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Erza, Dan showed considerable strength, being able to lift the enlarged sword of Erza with ease and throw it fast enough that even Erza is taken by surprise. Immense Reflexes: While flirting with Lucy, Dan was immediately able to notice and parry Erza's attacks. Moreover during his first encounter with Team Natsu, Dan manages to intercept and parry all the attacks of Team Natsu directed towards Samuel with ease. Equipment Ricochet: A magic shield that, like its name suggests, can repel any attack, whether it's Magic or a physical move, back at the original user. Habaraki: A lance-like weapon that can change the mass size of whatever it hits. It can shrink the object to a minimal size or enlarge it by a great amount. Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel Trivia *Dan has a diary that Hughes and Sugar Boy snoop through.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Anime Exclusive